The Hole in the Wall
by AbsoluteAnarchy
Summary: A short Oneshot. Sasori is a person that takes very little interest in anything; he reserves his attention for his bike, Hiruko, and his art. Nothing else seems to matter. But one day his curiosity gets the better of him and he finds himself interested in...something very different indeed. WARNING: SasoDei. Don't like? Don't read. AU.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Akatsuki or any of the characters/concepts featured. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Sasori walked nonchalantly through the corridors of his building towards his apartment, whistling quietly under his breath. In one hand he held his black shades, along with the silver keys to his motorcycle. As he walked the metal continued to tap the plastic lenses of the glasses, creating a jingling sound.

He had always been overly pessimistic and had an uncanny ability to hate nearly everything in existence, but the love he reserved for that bike – Hiruko – was one like no other. He adored the vehicle and treasured his night rides through the bright city streets. In fact, he spent most of his time either out on his motorcycle or cooped up in his room creating his wooden art.

He hardly paid any attention to anything or anyone else.

He stopped outside his room, number 135, and checked his pockets for the key. He frowned when he realised he couldn't find them and immediately looked inside the pouches of his black leather jacket. Nothing. He cursed under his breath and ran a hand through his short blood-red hair in exasperation; he must have lost them during his ride or perhaps Itachi had taken them at some point. Damn roommate.

Suddenly he became aware of a very faint humming coming from somewhere in the corridor. It was musical and clearly human. At first he tried to ignore it and decided he would wait for Itachi to show up so he could go inside his apartment.

He leaned with his back against the door and his shades over his eyes, the tips of his crimson hair just touching the top of the glasses. But eventually curiosity got the better of him and he began to casually search the area for the source of the noise.

He finally found it in the form of a small hole in the wall outside the apartment next to his own, number 136. Intrigued, he stepped forward and held his eye to it, pulling down the shades just enough to see inside.

He froze.

On the other side of the wall was a room and - judging by the white tiles that covered the walls and the steam - it was a shower. But not just any shower, this shower had someone in it. Their voice was young and melodious.

Being the pervert he was, Sasori shifted a little to get a better view of the mysterious individual inside and his chocolate eyes grew wide at what he saw.

It was a young, slim blonde figure. Obviously male.

He had his back facing the hole but the redhead was still mesmerised by the flawless tanned skin this guy had. It had not a single imperfection.

He stared as the hot water from the shower slid down the soft, smooth milky flesh in tiny droplets, and his eyes instantly travelled downwards to the blonde's perfect ass, focusing on the round, plump cheeks as the male swayed his hips from side to side.

The man's hair was completely wet and the strands stuck to his skin in a waterfall of glorious coils. Sasori gulped and pressed his face further against the wall, desperately trying to get a better view of the gorgeous creature.

The man began singing softly to himself as he poured a generous amount shampoo into his hair, the alluring smell of strawberries hitting Sasori full in the face as he did so. Blood would have rushed to the redhead's cheeks but instead it all went somewhere else.

How had Sasori not noticed this beautiful thing before? Had it always lived in the room next to him?

Sasori smirked and watched as the male washed his hair with unexpected care and attention before taking a sponge from the small shelf on the side wall. The biker licked his dry lips in anticipation and willed the man to turn around so that he could see his face, not to mention something else…

This time life decided to grant Sasori's wish, and the blonde slowly turned to face the hole.

Sasori's jaw dropped.

The young man's face was sweet and angelic with perfect, delicate features, yet he still managed to retain a form of masculinity. He had soft, full lips which glistered slightly as the water ran over them and two bright cerulean eyes framed by dark, wet eyelashes. His cheeks were a light pink, probably from the heat of the steam that hovered around him.

Sasori was practically drooling at the sexy image before him and he felt no shame in letting his eyes wander down the male's well-toned chest, before resting on something else. Something more private and precious…

The blonde raised his arms above his head to pull his hair from his face, blissfully unaware that Sasori was currently mind-fucking him.

Now the scorpion had his hands pressed against the wall as well as his face, in the hope that he could break through the divider by doing so. His breathing was shallow and he felt a warm feeling grow inside him. He reluctantly tore his gaze away to breathe.

He held his eye next to the hole once more and stared as the blonde trailed the sponge over his slick body, rubbing small circles and going lower and lower. As the sponge glided across the flesh it left a trail of white suds in its wake.

'Sasori?'

The redhead jumped away from the wall as though it were on fire and turned his attention to the voice. His roommate was walking up the corridor towards him, his red contacts bright as ever and a knowing smirk on his lips. His long ebony hair was tied into a ponytail at the neck.

Sasori straightened himself up and casually leaned against the wall, turning his hips so that the Uchiha wouldn't be able to see his growing excitement. 'Itachi. I trust it was you who took the keys to the apartment?'

The man chuckled, 'Indeed. Here.'

He threw the keys and Sasori caught them easily in his right hand. He unlocked the door and watched as Itachi walked inside, but reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. The raven turned and raised an eyebrow. Sasori coughed uneasily. 'Do you know who lives in the apartment next to us?'

'Of course. I believe his name is Deidara. Why? Please don't say you want to move-'

'No. I was just…curious.'

Itachi nodded and went inside, but Sasori failed to notice the fact that he was smiling. The moment the door was shut Sasori sprang back over to the hole in the wall and scowled when he noticed the beautiful Deidara was no longer present. The redhead went to the apartment door and knocked politely. He wasn't going to let this go.

The door was answered to reveal the handsome young blonde wearing his nightclothes. Sasori stared at him blankly for a moment and let his eyes travel up and down the figure. No matter what clothes this man would wear, the image Sasori had seen in the shower would be burned into his mind forever.

Deidara noticed where the biker's eyes lingered and smirked. 'Can I help you, Sasori, un?' he asked, drying his hair with a white towel.

The redhead blinked. 'Yes. Deidara, is it?'

'Un.'

'May I come in for a moment?'

'Sure, hm.'

Sasori stepped inside and closed the door, turning back to the younger male and smirking slyly. Deidara stared at him and gasped when the redhead lurched towards him, pressing his lips to his own and kissing him greedily. Sasori buried his hands in the soft, still slightly damp, hair to stop the blonde from pulling away.

Deidara smirked against the biker's lips and gladly returned the kiss as the redhead picked him up and began searching for the bedroom.

He knew he would get his unsociable neighbour to notice him eventually, and all it took was a small hole drilled in his wall, a shower, and some missing keys.

He would have to thank Itachi later.

* * *

_Just a very, very short oneshot. I wrote it way back in...February? Just to get over some Writer's Block, but I thought I might as well post it for you guys, just because I've kept you waiting so long. T^T_

_Even though it's very small, I still hope you liked it. XD_

_Love you. :D_


End file.
